Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (烏丸 蓮耶 ,Karasuma Ren'ya) is the mysterious boss behind the Black Organization, who is respectfully called as Ano Kata (あの方 ,That Person) by his subordinates, and the primary antagonist in the entire manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Renya Karasuma was a wealthy and influential multi-millionaire who is the most powerful person in Japan, with a lot of famous, powerful and political people contacts. He is the very best richer than Suzuki plutocrats and Ooka family.Detective Conan SDB Black Plus (2018) He is said to have died over 100 years old between forty and twenty years prior to the current timeline, during the Showa period, under mysterious circumstances. During his lifetime, he had collected over three hundred pieces of antique priceless art. When his mother had died, he inherited the Sunset Manor from her and over time filled his vacation home with his silver crest which depicts a rolled-up crow. He found a clue about the King, Queen, and Knight leading to a vast fortune left by his mother and supposedly hidden in that beautiful western-style manor house, but he was unable to solve it himself. Consumed by his own greed for the treasure, he came to hire people to solve the riddle for him, such as the archaeologist Kyosuke Senma, and then began killing them as motivation for the others to work faster. The Karasuma family had died out, and the house had fallen into other hands. Hardly anything has been touched since the incident and those murders were the cause behind the numerous old bloodstains all over in the house. He founded the shady Karasuma Group, a big company in ShinjukuAll his subordinates' anime version cars have indeed Shinjuku (新宿) as license plate. that pay well as a sponsor but there are a lot of bad rumors going around about them, so directs illegal activities and plans crimes to protect and advance interests of those Conan calls "The Black Organization" as well. While mysteriously operating behind the scenes, he communicates with his subordinates only through text messages. His phone number, encoded as the famous children song Nanatsu no Ko, is #969#6261. He is responsible for promoting agents deem worthyManga Volume 53, File 10; anime episode 464. and deciding on their alcoholic code names, but he doesn't have one own. Personality Though not much is known about his personality, Renya Karasuma is described by the famous detective Furuyo Senma as a greedy, cruel and impatient man. He appears to be materialistic as he was driven by his own greed while searching for the hidden treasure inside the Sunset Manor. Furthermore, he seems not to value the cost of human life as he brutally killed numerous people that he invited just as motivation to find the treasure faster, a decision made by himself who was driven by his own insanity. Intelligent and manipulator, he is fairly ruthless, willing to dispatch senior agents who have been loyal to the Black Organization for many years for a single mistake. Vermouth says that he is always careful to the extreme, the type to ruin the plan by overthinking it.Manga Volume 67, File 8; anime episode 581. Somehow, he can maintain loyalty and unity within the organization despite many agents disliking or even outright wishing to murder certain others. He is known to give permission to agents who wish to pursue certain secret missions, such as Bourbon and Vermouth's plan to make sure Shuichi Akai was truly dead. He is especially close to Vermouth, who is described as his favorite, much to the chagrin of her enemies and those who mistrust her. He is also close to Gin, who often acts as an intermediary between he and other agents. Gin usually takes the lead planning role in assassinations that he has ordered. While most agents follow his orders, some agents have acted contrary to his wishes. As Conan before, he notices the photo of Pisco pointing his gun at the ceiling. Unless he bring Conan back alive, Irish should think his true identity is something the boss would find hard to believe. The FBI believed he was hoping to nip a potential obstacle in the bud because Yasuteru Domon, who is a politician hard on crime and not part of the Diet yet, may have a chance of becoming the next Prime Minister. He thought Akai could become a "Silver Bullet", someone who is especially dangerous to the entire Black Organization. In that regard, he's more like Vermouth than Gin who doesn't believe a single person who can take the syndicate down in one shot exists. Appearance Renya Karasuma has only appeared as an ominous silhouette: the hair extended to the neck, a large nose shaped like a beak, and a somewhat obese body shape. He dressed in black with a white scarf, held a walking stick with a ball handle on his right hand with long nails like a bird's leg, and on his left shoulder there is a pet crow, the creepy bird which is also depicted on his crest and sometimes is used to introduced the Black Organization enshrouded in mystery or even other unrelated cases. The operatives dress in black, which Akemi Miyano says is supposed to resemble crows, so he is a crow-like man and the Sunset Manor was his personified nest. He is right-handed. Plot overview Kaitou Kid and the Murder (Manga: 299-302, Anime: 219) The six world greatest detectives Kogoro Mouri, Saguru Hakuba, Furuyo Senma, Shukuzen Ogami, Harufumi Mogi, and Ikumi Soda were invited by Kaitou Kid to an old mansion covered in blood in the isolated Shizuoka Prefecture mountains, 2 km from Okuno Dam. While they were having their so-called "last supper", the host told that this huge mansion belonged to Renya Karasuma and that there is a treasure hidden inside. That name seems to trigger the guests attention. Two years ago, after Senma accidentally let the story slip to him, Ogami immediately tracked down the house and started to look for the treasure, but he couldn't solve the riddle. He had put himself into massive debt to buy the house and was in serious trouble, so he came up with the plan to assemble a team of great detectives, but he was killed by his partner Senma before did just like Karasuma forty years ago. Conan solved the riddle: using the hands of the only clock in the dining room, which is the switch, as the combination for a lock, a layer peels off the entire outer walls of the building, revealing solid gold underneath. Soda notes that it must be worth a hundred billion yen, and that only Karasuma could do something on such a scale. Sunset being when the sky shines gold as the sun goes down, it is literally a "Golden Manor". Kaitou Kid had come for Karasuma's treasure disguised as Kogoro, but it was too big for him to carry away. Ogami, who wanted to kill the maid and all the others blaming Kaitou Kid once the treasure was found, and Senma, who killed him and almost created another same tragedy to decipher that riddle her father left for her while she was still alive, were all along possessed by Renya Karasuma. Stradivarius Murder Case (Manga: 470, Anime: 385) Conan visualized the boss as a big criminal silhouette behind Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth, with evil aura in the anime version to distinguish him from minor criminals. Suspicious Cellphone Case (Manga: 479, Anime: 398) Conan visualized the boss as a criminal silhouette behind Gin, Vodka, and naked Vermouth in the anime version. It'd be a bad idea to send a message to that address, but Conan is calm down sure he'll get his chance one day and he'll contact the boss. Missing Maria Higashio Case (Manga: 1008, Anime: TBD) Yusaku Kudo and Subaru Okiya have come to the conclusion that "ASACA" and "RUM", the dying message left at the scene of Kohji Haneda's murder, is actually one single name: "CARASUMA". When Yusaku reveals it to his son, Conan visualized Renya Karasuma as a silhouette before Gin, Vodka, naked Vermouth, Chianti, and Korn, as also his crest and the pet crow on his left shoulder. TV Drama Filming Site Murder Case (Manga: 1025, Anime: TBD) When she reminds that the thing his group made her parents create at the lab they went to, which was the drug that shrunk Shinichi's and her body, Haibara visualized Renya Karasuma as a silhouette behind her parents, as also the pet crow on his left shoulder. Non-canon plot overview The Black Organization...Revealed (Special Manga: 294, Anime: TBD) When she reveals to Conan the Black Organization's plan to use Generic's memory erasure drug in order to have complete control of the world, Haibara visualized the boss as a criminal silhouette clutching a globe. Relationships analysis Black Organization Rum Rum is the second-in-command in the organization, meaning that he must trust him/her the most. Gin He trusts Gin enough to make him an executive agent in the general oversight division, and for good reason: Gin is among the most loyal of the high-ranking Black Organization members. Gin follows his orders closely and virtually never acts against the organization's greater interests, and in return he entrusts Gin to direct critical missions and key assassinations. He often issues orders to Gin directly by text message for him to disseminate to the others, and the two are implied to contact each other fairly often about instructions and suspicions. Although Gin follows all orders from the boss, he acts on his own initiative on more than one occasion, as deciding to poison Shinichi Kudo with the recently approved APTX 4869 or to kill Vermouth if she does anything weird even if she is his favorite. For this reason the FBI thought Gin would be able to lead them to the boss if they captured him. Vodka Vodka fears consequence to act without his permission, but being only the general oversight division secretary, Gin takes full responsibility.Episode 345 and movie 13. Vermouth Vermouth is known as his favorite member by the other members although the reason for the favoritism is unknown, to the point of giving her limited independence and protecting her from other members who hates, mistrusts and wishes to kill her. Bourbon reveals that there is some sort of connection between Vermouth and the boss, implying that her relationship with the boss goes further than merely being his favorite member. Bourbon also notes that he has arranged for her secret to be revealed to the whole Black Organization in case something happens to him, and points out that the other members would be quite surprised if they knew the nature of the relationship.Manga Volume 85, File 5; anime episode 783. However, even then, he still willingly sends her into deadly missions. He has also unintentionally allowed Vermouth to undermine the organization by protecting someone she thinks is especially dangerous: Silver Bullet. During an off-season Halloween party aboard a ship, discovered that Vermouth was up to something without the Black Organization's knowledge, he ordered Gin and Vodka to investigate. At the party, a man that Vermouth blackmailed to murder a director began screaming someone called Vermouth was to blame. Later, he sends a text message to Vermouth's cellphone informing her that her freedom was now being restricted and she was to return: "It looks like I have given you too much freedom. Come back to my side, Vermouth." Chianti Chianti fears him and, being a direct order from him, she must also work with Vermouth.Manga Volume 48, File 10; anime episode 425. For avenge Calvados' death, she would've killed Vermouth a long time ago for real, if she wasn't his favorite, but swears she'll definitely kill her.Manga Volume 49, File 1; anime episode 425. She seems envious for what Kir has used to make him let her join their four years ago. Kir He promoted Kir because she had uncovered a spy and confronted him. The spy, Ethan Hondou, overpowered and tortured her for information, but Rena Mizunashi remained silent. Although completely crippled, Rena bit Ethan's wrist to force him to drop his gun, and then killed him. The bite marks and Ethan's recording device coincided with her story, so he promoted her to the codename Kir in recognition of her loyalty and sheer savageness. In truth, he was fooled. Ethan Hondou was Kir's father and they both are CIA spies infiltrating the Black Organization. Rena had made a mistake and was about to be uncovered as a spy. Ethan, who had prepared appropriately ahead of time in case this happened, told Rena to tell the organization she discovered he was a spy and tried to confront him. Ethan then committed suicide after maiming himself and his daughter to make it appear like the story Ethan had just explained. He orders Kir to assassinate the politician Yasuteru Domon while holding an interview. However, his assassinate plot was averted by the combined efforts of the FBI and Conan. The injured Kir was then captured by the FBI and was hospitalized in Haido Central Hospital for weeks. After the Black Organization easily retrieved Kir from the FBI, Gin became suspicious of how ineffective the FBI's plan was and that Shuichi Akai did not made a strong move. Gin thought that Shuichi is hiding something and relays his doubt to him, who also agrees. He and Gin plan a test of Kir's loyalty. Meanwhile, an FBI agent becomes a suspect in a coincidental murder case. The Black Organization hears about it, and taking advantage of the FBI's distraction, Gin calls out Kir and tells her his order. In order to regain his trust, she is to call Akai out to meet with her and kill him. Kir meets with Akai at Raiha Pass and apparently kills him. However, he was fooled again. Akai and Kir conspired to fake Akai's death. Bourbon He dispatches Bourbon to search for the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano. However, Bourbon received his permission to execute a second, secret mission: verified Shuichi Akai's death by disguising as Akai and approaching his FBI colleagues. In truth, with the indirect support of the NPA, Rei has been persevering to turn in Shuichi to the organization to earn higher ranks to approach more closely to him. Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara He orders the execution of Shiho Miyano after she boycotted the development of APTX 4869 and rebelled against the Black Organization.Manga Volume 18, File 9; anime episode 129. Before she could be even executed, Shiho manages to escape and he ordered the Black Organization to hunt her down and murder her.Manga Volume 18, File 7; anime episode 129.Manga Volume 24, File 11; anime episode 178. Conan figures out his full number, but Ai Haibara warns him of the danger of calling it, likening it to Pandora's Box. Of course she knows all this from the start: the email address and the person behind it. Miyano family Atsushi Miyano and his wife Elena were two biochemists in his organization. Twenty-five years ago, he wanted to buy the Shirohato Pharmaceutical where Atsushi worked, but it went badly and that company was suddenly shut down. During the time Atsushi and Elena were running their private clinic, they received invitations from him many times, but Atsushi had always refused his offer. However, as nineteen years ago they went to his group's lab after all, he sponsored their research to make APTX 4869. Pisco Pisco is a big auto manufacturer chairman who had served him for many years. Gin relayed his orders to Pisco: silence Shigehiko Nomiguchi, a politician who was going to be arrested for bribery, and use APTX 4869 if it was necessary. Pisco successfully assassinated the target, but he was accidentally caught on camera in the act of murder, showing him holding his gun in the newspaper. Fearing that Pisco may expose the existence and goals of the Black Organization to the public, he direct ordered Gin to kill Pisco and burn to the ground his house, which the latter does even though Pisco knew where Sherry is. Rikumichi Kusuda For assurance, he sends Rikumichi Kusuda to Haido Central Hospital to act as a patient while searching for Kir, who is currently held captive by the FBI. Kusuda continues to write to his e-mail address every day, until he was cornered to death by Shuichi Akai. Irish He orders Irish to disguise himself as Kiyonaga Matsumoto, infiltrate into Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, and retrieve a memory card with the personal information of all the Black Organization agents that have infiltrated various organizations, before the police catch the serial killer, who took it from their agent Masaaki Okakura he murdered before them without knowing what is on it, and find the card. When he discovers Conan's true identity, Irish plans to capture and bring the boy before him to discredit Gin, who killed Pisco, whom Irish respected like a father. Irish believes that he would definitely demote or have Gin killed for carelessly leaving Shinichi alive. However, because his cover was blown, Irish was killed by Chianti under Gin's orders before Conan can force him to reveal the boss' true identity. Generic He orders Generic to leave Sherry alone with her experiments and to make a new drug that controls memories. He planned to use this drug on all the most important people in the world, in particular to make the US president think who is one of the organization members, ergo having complete control of the world. However, Generic escapes the Black Organization using the same method as Sherry. Others Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa Shinichi Kudo, now Conan Edogawa, is the greatest enemy of his organization, all for the sake of returning to his original form. He is indirectly responsible for Shinichi's whole life-threatening situation. When he met Gin and Vodka on a bullet train to Kyoto, Conan hoped that they could be meeting their mastermind in the dining car, but it wasn't his primary target.The corresponding anime episode replaced Gin and Vodka with two lookalike criminals unrelated to the Black Organization, and the line about their mastermind was omitted. Gin's discussion with Pisco about the planned murder of Nomiguchi revealed to Conan his existence. Conan forced Vermouth to surrender and take him to find the boss, but failed. Asking confirm to Kyosuke Haga about that old song, Conan later uncovers his phone number, but Haibara warns him not to call it. From now on, until this comes to a close, Shinichi is in a do-or-die situation. Shuichi Akai Capturing a high ranking member of the Black Organization who could lead the FBI to the boss was the goal of Shuichi Akai's spy mission. After three years of infiltration, he gave the undercover FBI agent the codename "Rye" and ordered him to work under Gin. The FBI's plan to capture Gin fell apart when Akai's true allegiance was uncovered due to a mistake made by Andre Camel. In the two years since the mission failure, he came to regard Akai could become the Black Organization's silver bullet, the threat whom he fears the most. Kyosuke Senma Kyosuke Senma was an archeologist of a village who invited to his manor house forty years ago. He wanted Senma to find the treasure before he died of old age. He had made copies of the riddle on a cheap mimeograph print on straw paper to hand out, and left one stuck between the piano keys, back in the days before they invented copiers. It was a very well-paid job. His wife and then 23-year-old daughter Furuyo received large sums of money, along with a letter from him, almost every day. But after six months, the money and letters suddenly stopped coming. Senma, who had never given their his address, vanished forever. After becoming a famous detective, his daughter only found out the truth when she held his last letter, which she had kept as a memento, against a light. He had written a secret note by poking tiny holes in the paper left for her with a needle. He recorded the riddle of the treasure and wrote that many other scholars had been invited to the manor. He also wrote that Karasuma had begun to kill those scholars, one by one, as a warning to the others, and that even if he found the treasure, he too would be killed. She didn't tell the police about it because it was twenty years after the fact, when Renya had already passed on. Presumably a victim of his treasure hunting fanaticism, Senma did solve the riddle, and left a clue about it in a note letters written in blood on the piano, revealed with luminol in the dark, and Karasuma never activated the device clock because never knew the answer to the riddle: "I've finally gotten hold of the trump card that will decipher Karasuma's riddle, Kyosuke Senma." The key to the riddle was "Trump card" and he was referring to the respective playing card ranks. His old daughter hasn't never met Karasuma and was taken into custody by the police for Ogami's planned murder. Speculation The fact that his supposed 'death' should have occurred forty years ago could fit with Haibara's thought that Shinichi had gotten involved in a project that the organization had worked on for a half century, and that there could be some unbelievable people, that are not supposed to be a part of this world. It is clear that he, to be still alive, must have been rejuvenated and hide inside another known person, just like Shinichi. Name origin "Karasuma" is literally "crow circle", as his crest or a Tengu, a long-nosed demon that is also "Crow billed Tengu" and, like that bird, represents Karasuma Avenue in Kyoto.Movie 7: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital "Renya" is a name also used for women, written with the characters for "lotus" and "father". Character inspiration Gosho Aoyama was inspired by the fictional character Professor James Moriarty, the main antagonist in the Sherlock Holmes' series, to create the Black Organization boss.Aoyama's latest interview for NHK (2017) Just like Moriarty, the boss doesn't show his face and works as a shadow behind the scenes, only pulling the strings on the crimes from far away, sort of like Al Capone did.Interview with Aoyama Gosho March 2014 He is depicted as a cold-blooded person who doesn't leave a single scrap of evidence, while working and remains anonymous to the public, and the silhouette similar to Moriarty's in the novels. Trivia * The anime version big painting in his manor dining room is a Visita de la reina de Saba a Salomón replica, but with an inverted orientation. There is a possible parallel with Solomon's story, because he was also the most rich and powerful man in all of Japan in his time, but eventually turned into a devil for his own selfish reasons. * Due his obese and aristocratic appearance, as well as his bird-like face, he bears a resemblance with Penguin, the famous Batman villain, one of the US comics favorited by the author. * His role as Shinichi/Conan's arch-enemy is just like the alien boss of the evil organization Jocker in the children's show Kamen Yaiba.Manga Volume 92, File 7; anime episode 895. Notes References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Black Organization Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters